


Where No One Has Gone Before

by Chibibee (Rebecky_Mo)



Series: Crystal Ball Universe (Sailor Moon/Dragon Ball Z Crossover) [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Dragon Ball, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Other, Ratings: PG, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecky_Mo/pseuds/Chibibee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only so long one could reisist temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where No One Has Gone Before

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to [](http://crossovers100.livejournal.com/profile)[**crossovers100**](http://crossovers100.livejournal.com/), Prompt: #38 - Touch  
> 

It was irresistible, really.

Makoto had fought the urge for what seemed forever, but the contrasts just screamed for a thorough exploration. And it seemed she'd finally gotten her opportunity; his guard was down.

At the centre, were a couple large shocks of rose pink. Soft and smooth, save for a few shallow indentations. Sensitive to temperature, absorbs warmth from the sun (or another source).

Surrounding that was just the opposite; a thick cord of apple red. Rigid, almost like plastic, it reminded her of the licorice strings J.J. loved so much.

Everything else was an endless visage of green, a shade like sunlight glowing through the leaves of a maple tree. Bright, as if the color itself breathed. It had the barest of texture to it, you wouldn't notice it unless you were very focused on the feel of it (which she is, and usually was). The surface wasn't as smooth as the pink, or as hard as the red. It was strong, power rippling beneath it, but yielding to her touch.

The indentations on it were closer together, and deeper, similar to a wide corduroy. She couldn't help running her nails along the deep channels, slowly tracing over the hills and valleys they ran over; down, down...Suddenly, the pattern shifts beneath Makoto's touch, and a puff of warm air tickles her ear from behind. A deep, but amused voice follows it.

"Are you finished molesting my arm yet?"

The brunette can't help smiling. "It's called examining; not every day a girl gets to discover uncharted territory. And to answer your question; yes, I'm done with your arm." She turns under the covers to face Piccolo (and pushes him on his back while she's at it. He let's her, an eyeridge raised at her). "...but there's still another 5/6th's of you to survey."


End file.
